christmaspartyfandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Party Wiki
Christmas Party If you want to celebrate Christmas so that your friends remember it for long time. You are welcome! How to celebrate Christmas Some interesting facts about how people celebrate Christmas in different countries Romania People from Transylvania serve stuffed cabbage on Christmas Eve, and next day for lunch. Most likely the reason for that custom is that stuffed cabbage is the best on the second and third day after it was cooked. Moms can prepare the food a day earlier, leaving more time for decorating and organizing. Very practical.On the 25th of December, the whole family attended church and ate stuffed cabbage for lunch. Russia In the days of the Soviet Union, Christmas was not celebrated very much. New Year was the important time - when 'Father Frost' brought presents to children. With the fall of Communism, Christmas can be openly celebrated - either on December 25th; or more often on January 7th. This unusual date is because the Russian Orthodox church uses the old 'Julian' calendar for religious celebration days. Special Christmas food includes cakes, pies and 'meat dumplings'. Sweden The most important day is Christmas Eve. A special Christmas meal is eaten on Christmas Eve - ham (pork), herring fish, and brown beans - and this is the time when families give presents to each other. Many people attend a church meeting early on Christmas Day. Portugal People adhere to the tradition that Father Christmas brings presents to children on Christmas Eve. The presents are left under the Christmas tree or in shoes by the fireplace. A special Christmas meal of salted dry cod-fish with boiled potatoes is eaten at midnight on Christmas Eve. Latvia Latvians believe that Father Christmas brings presents on each of the 12 days of Christmas starting on Christmas Eve. Usually the presents are put under the family Christmas tree. (What a good idea to spread Christmas out longer!) It was in Latvia that the first Christmas tree was decorated.The special Latvian Christmas Day meal is cooked brown peas with bacon (pork) sauce, small pies, cabbage and sausage. How to Celebrate Christmas Eve Christmas is a season of traditions and the evening before Christmas can be every bit as meaningful as the holiday itself. Here are some ideas for doubling your Christmas spirit. 1.Designate the night before Christmas as the time to set up the nativity scene or unwrap a new ornament for the tree. Roast marshmallows in the fireplace and mull apple cider. Feel the place with Christmas scents. 2.Prepare a special Christmas Eve meal. If Christmas dinner means ham or turkey, perhaps you can make a warm pot of chili. Or cook traditional foods from your culture on Christmas Eve, whether it's Italian, Polish or Korean. 3.Host a Christmas Eve party that gathers your friends for an evening of food, laughter and good memories. 4.Watch a favorite holiday film with your family and friends. You can rent "Holiday Inn," "White Christmas," "A Christmas Carol," or even "Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol." 5.Read holiday classics like "A Christmas Carol," "A Child's Christmas In Wales," or an original Christmas story. If your family loves music, sit around the fire and listen to popular or classical musical selections. Almost every major singer has recorded a Christmas CD. Or gather around a piano or guitar and sing Christmas carols. 6.Attend a candlelight service or Midnight Mass. Or feel the peace of the season by walking through the snow and admiring the local Christmas lights. 7.Get the children involved. Make a Gingerbread House or cookies for Santa. Allow the kids to track Santa's progress by radar on the Internet. After leaving cookies and milk for Santa, read "A Visit from St. Nicholas" and tuck in the kids for a special Christmas Eve night. How to Celebrate Christmas On Christmas Day, people gather with family and friends to enjoy a festive meal and exchange gifts as they celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ. 1.Send Christmas cards to family and friends wishing them a merry Christmas and a happy new year. 2.Set up a live or artificial Christmas tree in your home. Decorate it with ornaments and lights. 3.Hang mistletoe in a doorway. It is traditional for people to kiss when they stand underneath this small, scented sprig. 4.Place lights and other decorations on the outside of your house and on your outdoor shrubs and trees. 5.Buy gifts for family and friends and pile them under the tree. 6.Hang stockings from your mantel so Santa can leave little items inside when he visits. 7.Ask your children to write down a wish list of the toys they would like to receive. 8.Share the list with Santa Claus so he can fill their requests. Expect him to arrive on Christmas Eve in a sled drawn by reindeer, carrying a red sack filled with gifts. 9.Play Christmas music in your house to get in the holiday spirit; some popular choices include "Silent Night" and "Deck the Halls." 10.Prepare a huge Christmas feast with foods such as turkey, ham, stuffing and vegetables; serve mince pie for dessert. Include other favorite recipes from your childhood holiday meals. 11.Attend church on Christmas Eve. 12.Remember that the true meaning of the season is really about giving. How to Celebrate Christmas: A Religious Celebration Christmas has become a very commercial holiday. Rushing around to buy presents, people tend to forget the true meaning of Christmas. Aside from big dinners and expensive gifts,there are other ways to celebrate that reflect the true meaning of the holiday, and give the gifts to the One whose birthday it is! And even if you aren't a Christian, you can still celebrate the season in your own way. Steps: 1.Reflect on the reason for Christmas by doing some research. In the Bible, you can find the Christmas story in the book of Luke, Chapters 1 and 2. Consider reading these chapters aloud as part of your family's holiday. 2.Choose some activities that you and your friends or family will enjoy which fit with the meaning of Christmas and are also socially enjoyable. Consider preparing some special foods for the poor and needy, as well as giving gifts to people you know. 3.Learn some of the non-commercialized Christmas songs. There are some beautiful carols that you can sing together - maybe someone in your family or circle of friends can play the piano or guitar - if so, encourage them to play, and have a sing-along. Consider carols like "O Come All Ye Faithful," "Joy to the World," and "The First Noel." You can find the lyrics online if you don't know them. 4.Spend time with others to celebrate. Gather together at the homes of friends and family, and spend some time in fellowship with others who believe as you do during this special time. 5.Wish others a Merry Christmas. You don't have to worry that you will offend them. If they want to wish you a Happy Hanukkah, in response, thank them and wish them the same. Wishing others a Merry Christmas helps spread the cheer. 6.Give to others. Whether to your family and friends, or to others less fortunate, spend some time this Christmas in giving. We give in remembrance of the gifts of the Magi to the Savior, but at the very heart of it all, recall that we are to give because He first gave to us. 7.Spend time quietly being thankful for the gift of Jesus to the world that we celebrate on Christmas. This is the day that Christians have set aside to celebrate the beginning of the greatest gift mankind has ever received. Coming into the Christmas season with a grateful heart is essential if you really want to make the extension from Jesus's giving of His amazing gift to your giving and receiving. 8.Invite God to come and celebrate the day with you. Some people choose to do this by attending a Christmas Eve service. Some do it by sitting before the Christmas tree and silently inviting God to just be with them. However you decide to do it, for the Christian, making God a part of your day is vital. How to Celebrate Christmas with a Big Family Christmas is an occasion when families gather to eat and exchange gifts, but if your family is too large, all those presents can maxe out your credit cards and leave you in debt for months. Don't fret. There is an inexpensive way for everyone to have a great celebration. 1.Explore fellowship. An important key to having any successful celebration with your family is to maintain connection with them throughout the year. Waiting until Christmas to communicate may make it difficult for you to agree on plans. Start talking early and often so you know what people are thinking. 2.Now that the communication lines are open, decide on a location and time. If your family lives in different places, make sure that you establish where each family will reside and if any extra bedding will be needed. 3.Budget. The cost of gifts and food are expensive and will put a damper on the celebration. Calculate the funds needed for food to feed your family plus ten more people. Divide the prices evenly amongst every working family member. To save money on gifts, set an affordable price and use the “secret Santa” strategy. 4.Compose a schedule. Establish an itinerary befitting a large family. Ask your family for suggestions and create inside and outside activities that the entire family can do. Prepare to step outside of the box and throw the itinerary out of the window when your family is just having fun. 5.Lounge. Once your family arrives do not let any problems damper your spirit. A big family increases the chances of something going wrong. Even the most-well planned celebration can go awry, so just relax and enjoy the time with your family. 6.Yield. Surrender to your family celebration completely. If only half of your family members show and some gifts are not there, let it go. Remember it is about spending time with your family. A big family is hard to maintain but each moment with any member is special. Things You'll Need • Christmas Gifts • Gift Ribbons • Ribbons • Tissue Paper • Gift Cards • CD Players • Christmas Stockings • Christmas Tree Lights • Christmas Tree Ornaments • Christmas Trees • Gift Bags • Gift Bows • Wrapping Paper • Christmas CDs Probably you can make your own instruction... - how to organize Christmas Party with your collegues - how to organize theme party Latest activity Category:Browse